Seven sins of Ferb
by Dukeofnachos
Summary: Ferb sins. He knows he does. And then he sees Phineas and it's all worth it.


The first Phineas and Ferb fic I've written. I don't even know where this came from, but after it appeared, my mind was like "yes, write that down" and "put this here" and "there aren't any H's in the word funk!" (There are some other voices too, but they all speak in Swedish so I have no idea what their saying)

I don't own anything.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=][

_**Wrath**_

It's pure self control that keeps him from slapping her when she comes over. She seems to think that Phineas belongs to her. The way she shamelessly flirts with him no matter what they're actually doing makes him sick. She doesn't care what they're doing. She cares what she wants. She'd been more worried about getting Phineas' attention than the fact that if they didn't fix the plane, they'd be stranded.

You can't really blame him for growling when she plops down next to him.

And it's not his fault that when she starts talking about how Phineas doesn't notice her, he can't take it anymore.

And he _yells_.

He yells and screams his lungs out, he insults her and calls her selfish, and for a moment she's afraid he'll hit her. And he does.

He does and it feels great. He's tempted to do more when she gets up and runs faster as he's ever seen her. Instead, he lets her run in fear and heads to Baljeet's house to cool off.

[][][]()()()

_**Greed**_

He knows it's selfish to keep Phineas inside all day. It's only one day, He thinks. He wants to stay inside and watch old animated Disney movies from the nineties. He doesn't care that Candace is freaking out because they aren't in the backyard planning something that should be impossible. It was rainy out anyway. Far too dreary a day for one of Phineas' magnificent ideas.

And when Phineas falls asleep during Lion King 2, who can blame him for pulling the boy close?

He hears Mom open the door and he hears Irving's voice. He can see the boy trying to get a good look at them. And when the idiot finally does and he can see the jealous look in his eyes, he smirks and pulls Phineas closer.

Mine,He thinks. He's mine, and no one else's. And maybe Irving can hear him, because the boy glares like he has just insulted his mother. And he's _happy _that he's mad.

It makes Phineas being his, that much better.

[][][]()()()

_**Envy.**_

He knows he shouldn't be jealous when Isabella hangs over Phineas. He knows that even though he wants to be in her place, she doesn't affect him. And he chants this over and over in his head, because it's all he can do to keep from throwing her back into her yard and taking her place. Only because Phineas is there, and he wouldn't like that.

It's something else he shouldn't care about. The fact that she could do no wrong in Phineas' eyes nearly forces him to hate her. It was either that, or he just didn't pay attention to her enough to see her flaws. And as much as he hopes that it's the second, he can't think about it for long.

She's flirting again, and he sees red. He wants to be there. He wants to be whispering in Phineas' ear. He wants to flirt with the boy without getting stares.

And then he remembers what happened in Paris, and suddenly it seems _Isabella_ is jealous.

[][][]()()()

_**Lust**_

It's not often that Phineas goes swimming. The boy was often too busy with something or other to consider something so normal. That's why he's so surprised when the smaller boy suggests it. He can only nod before he's dragged to the public pool. He doesn't mind however. He'd go willingly. There was absolutely no downside. He'd get to cool down on the hottest day of the summer.

And Phineas would be there, wet and shirtless. And Isabella will show up to earn some oddly specific patch, he knows. And when she does he ignores her. And then it's all too easy to look past her to the real view.

And he knows what he wants to do today.

[][][]()()()

_**Sloth**_

He deserves at least one lazy day. He knows he does. Even though Phineas does help him with building, he does most of the work. But Phineas is there too, and he knows the other boy deserves it as well. After all, coming up with those amazing ideas of his has to be tiring.

It's a pleasant surprise when Phineas suggests they take a day off. He knows they did it last summer. He remembers Candace freaking out. He still doesn't hesitate to pass out in front of the old tree. And as he waits for Phineas to come back with their drinks, he almost doesn't notice the words coming out of his mouth.

"_Slow down and look around you, throw your to-do list away, the clouds look like sheep and vice-versa, on our do nothing day…"_

And he almost doesn't catch the smile on Phineas' face when he walks out of their house.

[][][]()()()

_**Pride**_

The things they do all summer are something to be proud of. The fact that the laws of nature seem to bend to their wills is something to be proud of. The fact they did it all in one afternoon was something to be proud of.

It's not that Ferb isn't proud when he sees all the kids in the neighborhood smiling and laughing. It's not that he doesn't enjoy their thanks and congratulations. It's just that there's something missing. Something he can't quite remember.

And after Perry is back from what ever he goes off to do, the invention of the day is gone, he's said some random fact and their mom had missed it all, he wonders. And after their deed for he day is done, Phineas reminds him what's missing.

Phineas pats him on the back and tells him 'good job'.

And proud as he is, he can't help the faint blush that shows up.

[][][]()()()

_**Gluttony**_

He isn't sure if it's greed or gluttony that has him keeping Phineas' attention all day. Maybe it's lust. Maybe he's just bored. Still, he makes sure they stay in the room as much as possible. He keeps all of Phineas' smile and laughs to himself. He pretends he doesn't know a few things about this summer's schedule.

Simply because the look on Phineas' face when he's explaining something is just so cute.

And today he's going to keep it all to himself. All the smiles, the laughs, the pouts, and even all of his words. Today it's all his. And he doesn't answer Phineas' question about why he locked the door.

It's more fun that way.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-][

Love it? Hate it? Leave me a review.


End file.
